


The Servant

by SociallyAwkwardUnicorn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardUnicorn/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragedy leads Faervel to be employed as a servant for the Elven King. They pay one another little mind at first, but soon Faervel finds herself entranced by the enigmatic king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laughter echoed through the forest in harmony with the crunching of sticks and leaves. Faervel ran through the trees, peering back at Theodon with a smile on her face. He reached out to grab her dress, but she dodged him. He pawed only at the air. She circled around a tree in the opposite direct, swiftly running past Theodon. He turned to chase her, but he turned too quickly and lost his balance. He fell to the ground with a thud. Almost as soon as he hit the ground she was crashing on top of him. She never stopped smiling. He loved her smile and her small laugh. Every noise she made and every word she said was music to his ears. She was perfect to him.

They rolled around in the leaves lost in their own little world, laughing. His hand tangled in her long red hair as he finally pinned her to the ground. He kissed her freckles. The very thing that made her stand out from the other elves, even made her into a bit of an outcast was one of his favorite things about her. She smiled even wider.  

“You’re so beautiful when you smile,” he whispers.

“Stop that flattery,” she says in mock sternness.

“I want you to smile all the time.”

A small blush formed on her cheeks. She pushed a strand of hair away from his face and kissed his cheek. Faervel wasn’t one to openly express her feelings through words, but he knew what the kiss meant without her having to say a word. He always knew.

“I must be getting home now,” she proclaimed.

She sits up swiftly, and was quickly on her feet. As she turned back to face him, their eyes met. She felt butterflies all throughout her body. Nobody looked at her the way he looked at her, and even if they did nobody made her feel so alive. For a brief moment she imagined what her life would be like without him, and in that moment a giant hole formed in her core. She needed him to feel whole. He touched her hand and the hole was filled once more.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m just fine. Let’s start towards home,” she answered.

 

They walked in silence, hand-in-hand, out of the forest. They emerged in the village. Her home was the first one right outside of the forest, so they walked a little slower. It was a hard for her to really slower her pace. Faervel was naturally quick, even by elven standards. Neither of them were quite ready to part though.

She was never ready to part from Theodon. She wanted to stay with him forever, but betrothal had not been proposed yet. They had to be betrothed for at least a  year before they could marry. So, she pushed her desires aside. She knew he was still attached to, well, not being attached. He wanted to experience a little of the world before they married.

“I want to have wisdom to share with our children,” he had told her the last time

the conversation had come up.

She understood his train of thought even if she didn’t agree with him. She thought they could experience the world together, in fact some might say that was the whole point in marriage. The sorrows of the world were easier faced with the love of your life by your side. She never voiced this to him, for when she tried she would lose her words completely. He would look at her in a way that sent all negative thoughts flying in the wind. She understood why her mother warned her so often that love made everyone into a fool.  

 They got to her house and stood just a few feet away so they could say their goodbyes in private. Her parents approved of Theodon fully, but they didn’t think the two should be so romantically involved when Theodon had yet to show any interest in betrothal.

“Faervel, I have to go to Lindon to see my father. I’m leaving in three days,” he informs her in a hushed voice.

“Is something wrong? Is he ill?” She felt herself grow panicked.

He shakes his head, “Oh no. I’m just visiting with my brother and Celaena, you know she came along with us from Lindon. My father is quite fond of her. Says she shows a lot of promise and-”

“Why are you just now telling me this?” More anger filled her than she ever thought she could muster towards him, but also sadness.

“I wasn’t sure how to bring it up, I didn’t know how you would react.”

“Oh, so you thought telling me just days before you have to leave would be a good idea?”

“I’m sorry, but anyway that’s not what the important part.”

“What is the important part?”

“I want you to join me.”

Her anger subsided, “You want me to come with you?”

“Yes,” he chuckles, “more than anything.”  

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and swung her around. Her laughter pleasantly rang in his head, confirming that he had made the best decision inviting her. She kissed him all over his face before finally landing on his lips. Softly at first, and then the kiss deepened. He slowly set her down on the ground while their mouths worked together in a frantic dance. They took each other in. Their senses heightened. He placed one hand firmly on her lower back while the other cupped her delicate face. She held onto his shirt while also steadying herself against him. They pulled apart in a daze.

“I must talk to my parents about this,” she says breathlessly.

“Of course,” he replies, “I shall see you tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

He kissed her one last time before releasing his grip on her and watching her disappear into her home.

 


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faervel has a startling vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kind of short and very over due.

_Blood dripped from her hand onto the dead leaves she stood upon. There was blood everywhere. She felt dizzy as though she had been hit on the head. She turned to see a troll coming for her while dragging a body behind him. She recognized the boot, but convinced herself she was mistaken. She swiftly pulled out an arrow and shot the troll in the eye. He let out a loud scream, she shot him again in the head, and again in the chest. He fell forwards. Beside his hand lay Theodon-_

Faervel shot up from her pillows, crying out as she did. Her hair clung to her face, her night clothes was soaked through with sweat. It was only a dream, but it had felt so real. She could still feel the blood dripping from her hand. Her head felt heavy as if she had suffered a blow. She had never had a vision before, but she had heard elder elves talking about them. It was a gift, but she swiftly decided this wasn’t a gift she wanted.

“It was only a dream,” she whispered to herself. “Only a dream.”

Instead of attempting to sleep anymore she got out of the bed. Her father was outside smithing. She couldn’t remember what weapon would require him to be smithing at dawn, but she knew there was a reason for his specific timing. There was a time when her father was training her to be a blacksmith, but she was no good at it. She was good in combat. She was fast and strong. In her life she had been involved in the hunting of orcs (against the Elvenking’s wishes of course), she wandered out of the borders of Mirkwood with Theodon and her best friend Naevys on adventures many times. The king’s own son was known to join them on their expeditions. However, her real talent was sewing. Her garments were elaborate and strong. She had made robes for the king's wife before her death.

Her father spotted her walking out of the house. He smiles at her, but he continues his work.

“I’m going to go see Naevys,” she says as she begins towards the village.

“Don’t stay too long, we are going to see the king and the prince today.” She rolled her eyes, but didn’t show him.

King Thranduil was a harsh elf with little compassion in him. He was seemingly incapable of love. She had only met him once, and he told her that she was too flawed to be in his presence. “Your spots show there is human blood in your veins,” he said to her with a small snarl. “Too much human.” “I’m just as much an elf as you.” She had defended herself. He laughed in her face. She had avoided him for decades since then, and she was sure she would continue to avoid him for the rest of eternity. Her father should have known that, but he liked to try to pretend nothing had happened. He was overly optimistic, and he insisted that King Thranduil had done many favors for the family.

“Do I have to go?” She whines. Her father smiles. “The whole family must go.” She took off on her walk to Naevys’ house rather than answering. She had often avoided visiting the king by going to Naevys’ house and pretending to have lost track of time. Those weren’t important events like the gifting of a weapon like today though. Her family would never forgive her for ruining this day, so she pushed the thought out of her mind. Naevys seemed to have known she was coming, for she was sitting on her front porch waiting. Faervel took a seat beside her. She stared into the dark woods. She was young, but she could still remember a time when the sun shined brighter in Mirkwood.

“You had a vision,” Naevys states.

“It was a nightmare.” Faervel stood again, beginning to pace. The ground was already bare from years of this pattern. She let all the different thoughts roll through her mind, as she spat out the events from the day before to Naevys. Finally, Faervel came to a halt. She turned to the older elf and let out a sigh.

“It was a vision,” Naevys insists.

“If this is the case I can’t go to Lindon, and I most certainly can’t allow Theodon to go.”

“You can’t change his fate. If this is what is meant to happen to Theodon it will happen one way or another.”

“Why know the future if I can’t change it?” 

"To know the future is an opportunity to prepare, but you can't change the course of someone else's life." 

 


End file.
